Nala's tears
by nukagirl
Summary: What happened to the lioness after Simba run away? This is Nala's stroy


Nala's tears 

Before any says, "someone has stolen Efi Wild's Nala's tears" I haven't, we just have the same title. So Please don't email me saying I am a thief and I steal her work and I didn't write no Nala's tears. Because I have spent a lot of time and thought on this story and it really hurts when same one says I have stole it.

Thanks

Any way, this story is about Nala (Duh) and what happens to her and the other lioness during Scar's reign.

These are the characters Disney:

Nala-main character

Sarabi-Simba's mum

Muffasa-Simba's dad

Scar-Simba's uncle

Sarafina-Nala's mum

Simba-prince

The Hyenas

Timon and Pumbaa-Simba's friends

These are the characters Katie Pinny (me)

Joe-Joe-Simba and Nala's friend

Katja- Nala's friend, rouge

Kito-Nala's little brother

Pili-Simba's little brother

Nia-Katja's carer (a monkey)

Taarig-Joe-Joe's foster mum

That's it, I think, so just set back, read and enjoy. Katie

Nala run, through all the bones and skulls, she didn't know where she was going but still she run. She heard laughter behind her, snapping at her heals. The fowl breath of the horrible and ugly hyenas was hurting her eyes. She followed Simba, in to a giant elephant skull; they climbed up a bone and tried to jump to get away. But they fell, down, down crashing in to the ground. The hyenas laughed, coming nearer, their teeth bared, licking their lips. Nala's screamed as one licked her and said,

"Nala, Nala wake up" Nala snapped her eyes open and find that she was in her own cave, laid next to her mother. She was nuzzling her,

"Did you have a nightmare, darling" Sarafina asked. Nala nodded, she was shaking. Last night, her and Simba had sneaked into the Graveyard just to be nearly killed by hyenas; fortunately, Muffasa arrived in time to save them. Nala had not seen Simba since.

"You did gave me a scare yesterday, but I am sorry its giving you nightmares" Sarafina said, licking Nala.

"Mum, can I go and see Simba?" asked Nala, jumping up. Sarafina thought about it then said,

"Only if you promise me you well never go out of the Pridelands again"

"I promise, Mum" Nala replied, give her a lick then run out the cave. She run start into a cub and they both went rolling over.

"Joe-Joe" Nala shouted, excitedly. Joe-Joe picked himself up, he was a brown cub, with green eyes, his little turf of hair was blonde colour and very messy, Simba was always jealous of it because he didn't have a turf yet. Joe-Joe was always mistaken for Scar's son but he was not, a rouge lion called Kopa had find him as a young cub and brought him to the Pridelands.

"You should look were your going" he laughed, playfully.

"Oh, Joe-Joe, I'm so glad to see you" she cried and run to gave him a nuzzle.

"What's wrong?" he asked, nuzzling her back.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way" she yelled as she run towards Pride rock. She told him all that had happened at the elephant graveyard.

"Oh, why didn't you get me?" cried Joe-Joe.

"We did look for you, but then the Banana Beak come and told us to come now or never" Nala explained. They reached Pride Rock and walked in to the cave, Sarabi was in there. She looked up when they come in.

"Pardon me, but where is Simba?" asked Nala.

"He is with his Uncle Scar today, you can see him tomorrow" Sarabi replied.

"Ok, thanks" Joe-Joe said, and then they walked out of the cave. They walked to the waterhole.

"What should we do now?" Nala asked.

"We play, of course," said Joe-Joe as he jumped on top of Nala, he was the only cub he could almost pin Nala but she always pin him, after a while. They played for the rest of the day near the water hole.

Near the evening, Sarafina appeared, she looked like she had been crying.

"Mum, are you ok" Nala asked, worried.

"Come with me, Scar has some grave news" she cried then started to walk towards Pride rock. Nala and Joe-Joe walked in silence behind her. When they reached Pride rock, they find that the lioness had formed a circle around a border at the foot of Pride rock, on which Scar sat. Sarabi is crying heavily, Zazu is at her feet also crying. Joe-Joe went and stood at his carer's feet, Taarig; she is a tan colour with brown spots on her cheeks. Nala and Sarafina sat at the circle. Nala looked around for Simba and Muffasa, she could not find them. It all went quiet, Scar speak with a deep, sad tone,

"I have terribly news, our beloved king and his dear son have died" a loud gasp was released as all the lioness take in this awful news. Nala couldn't believe it, Simba died, it can't be, it just can't be. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her face, the salting taste went in her mouth, she tried swallowed but she couldn't. She was crying too hard. She cuddled up to her mother, sneaking comfit. She didn't hear anything after that till, Scar said,

"Lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" Nala looked up and she saw hundreds of hyenas making their way around Pride rock. She backed away in terror. The entire pride of lioness was looking with horror at Scar and the hyenas. Nala cried harder then she had ever cried in her whole life, with sadness and fear. Her mother picked her up and take her to a nearby cave, not her own one.

"Nala, you need to stay her with Taarig, she well look after you while I see to Sarabi" Sarafina liked Nala with sadness, her eyes full of tears. Then she slowly walked out of the cave. Taarig and Joe-Joe were in there, crying as well. Taarig laid down and said,

"Come and lay next to me, it well be more warm" Nala couldn't think straight, but did as she was told. Joe-Joe went to the far corner of the cave and laid there. Taarig left him and laid her head down, that's how it was for about an hour till there was a soft snoring from the grown lioness. Nala couldn't sleep; her mind was racing.

_He can't be dead, we were talking last night, he was fine, he can't be died, _she thought. She got up and walked over to Joe-Joe, as she thought he was still awake too. She curled up next to him and they both cried them selves to sleep.

Nala and Simba run through the gorge, running from the hyenas, their fowl breath stinging Simba and Nala's eyes. They turned a corner and come to a dead end, blocked by a wall of logs. They were tripped, they has nowhere to go. The hyenas creped up towards them, laughing. Nala hide behind Simba.

"Here, Kitty-kitty" the female one said. Then she pranced on Simba.

Nala screamed and cried,

"Run, Nala" Simba yelled and then the hyena bit into his neck and he died.

"NOOOO" Nala yelled

She woke up with a start. Sarafina was sleeping next to her and Joe-Joe. She slowly went to sleep again.


End file.
